


Moving On

by Memebirbqueensupreme



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse, Recalling past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memebirbqueensupreme/pseuds/Memebirbqueensupreme
Summary: This was just written as a way for me to vent out my feelings. I guess you could say I put Atem in the same position as me.Atem recalls how his life used to be like before he met Seto.Not really any specific timeline or anything, just wanted to write this out.Hope you enjoy.edited by venom_for_free <3





	Moving On

Atem sat on his bed side, as he looked over at his brown haired-blue eyed boyfriend, sleeping soundly on the other side. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have him as his boyfriend now, because had it not been for him, he didn’t know where his life could have gone. 

With his other previous boyfriend, who had been so abusive physically and mentally, he didn’t even know if he would have been able to survive such an ordeal. A 3 year long ordeal in fact. It had taken Atem 3 and a half years to realize this was a life he did not want to live. 

Even though he had been with Seto for about a few months now, he still found himself waking up in the middle of the night. Just thinking about what things used to be like for him. 

Everyday back then, he remembered how afraid he had been of making his abusive boyfriend angry. One small thing could trigger a million other things, and so Atem rather kept himself composed, and tried to make sure nothing would upset him. He felt. as if he was walking on eggshells at all times around him, it was just so tiring. Everyday he was looking forward to the times when he wouldn't have to see him.

Though that's how the last few months had been for them, he remembered how it all began. When his life had become a living hell, all because his so called "loving boyfriend", who had said they would get married when they were only dating for a month, called Atem and suspected him of cheating. After that, Atem's world came crashing down. 

Constant days of being afraid for his well being, being afraid of his threats, and even times where he had gotten physical with him. It was all too much, even as it was happening, he couldn't process what was going on. It all seemed so unreal, all he could do when it was happening, was scream out and yell. His hot tears would pierce through his eyes, and fall on his cheeks, as his throat grew sore from his constant screaming. Atem just couldn't believe this was something happening to him. Why him, out of everyone around him? 

And why did it have to be the person who had claimed to have love him so much? 

Was it all just a facade? Had his love ever been true? 

It was so much inside of Atem’s head, too much too even handle for himself. He had to get out of there. It wasn't until he met a certain blue eyed brown haired person, that he was able to open himself up and get the advice he needed. 

He recalled,what Seto had said to him.

"Get out. Right this second." His voice echoed so loud in Atem's head, he had never even thought of escaping, he always had the fear of consequences replaying in his mind. 

"I-i can't do that…. I'll-"

"You'll what? You'll be free from that asshole of a guy, who doesn't even deserve to be in the same space as you. You are so strong. You can end this. He won't be able to do anything to you, you have my word on that. I won't allow anything to happen."

Atem felt so helpless, he began to tear up, his eyes burning with the overwhelming amount of tears. Was this it? Was this the salvation he needed, what he needed to do to finally live his life? 

It took him much thought, consideration and courage. All of that, Seto gave to him. Seto had provided so much support, he even would comfort Atem in his times of need. All of it was so new to Atem, he wasn't used to having someone be so supportive and nice towards him. He kept all his feelings bottled inside, and was now finally given the opportunity to get them out. 

It was time. This was his time. 

It was time for him to finally move on with his life, to all the beautiful and unknown things of this world, and to find someone who would eventually love and cherish him as much as he would them. 

And little did he know, 

The spiky haired boy, with his long golden bangs hanging from his face, his eyes watering from the immense relief he had felt as he looked over to his now sleeping boyfriend at the side of his bed, had already found that someone.


End file.
